User blog:Aramirtheranger/Aramir: A Wiki Family Story
It was the day after Faenor had left on what Aramir had decided to call his "vision quest". The family was quietly eating breakfast, mostly silent as a result of the shock from their eldest brother's sudden departure. Aramir was even quieter than the others. Nobody spoke to him and he didn't speak to anyone else. To any observer he would appear utterly placid. Internally, his mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. He had initially wondered where his brother had gone. Then he had experienced anger at the three seemingly responsible: Dee Dee, Chaz, and Elestan. Then he had shifted to confusion about why Faenor had left. Then he learned that he had set out to "find himself", in Dee Dee's words. Then to worry. The last two times a sibling had up and left had ended with that sibling never returning. The first of these was Shiek. Aramir still had in his room what Imrahil had called the "Shiek wall", a compilation of all evidence he had found of her location. That blow had hurt him deeply, and he couldn't help but feel that her absence had turned the Wiki house into a much colder place. In many ways, she had been the sunshine of the family. Rarely did a day pass by that he didn't think about her. The other instance of a sibling leaving and not returning he did not take as hard. Probably because he had a hand in it. ---- '' "Itallie, Stalin was evil!" Aramir shouted, as he readied his longsword, glancing at the lake of magma beneath the rope bridge. "From my point of view democracy is evil!" Was the shorter Wiki's only reply as she readied her daggers and prepared to attack her brother.'' ---- But alas, massive reach advantage is not to be underestimated. Aramir had never told the rest of the family about the events surrounding their sister's departure from the Wiki's homebase. He knew he would have to own up eventually, as Itallie had sworn revenge against him. For now though, he went back to moping about Faeno-- and he was now sitting directly across from Aramir, eating cereal like absolutely nothing had happened. "Who else noticed Faenor is back?" Aramir asked nobody in particular. Everyone raised their gazes from their food nonchalantly. A few said things along the lines of "Hey Faenor", then returned to eating. The whole table's reaction to being alerted to their brother's incredibly sudden reappearance was decidedly "meh", as if Aramir had just anmoumced the atmosphere was breathable. After breakfast, Aramir stood up and spoke in his announcement Voice. "Members of the Family, our Brother Imrahil's Ability in the Art of Cooking is well-known among Us as truly atrocious. In the best Cases, He has produced inedible Food. In the Worst, I and Faenor have even forced to slay the Beasts created. I, for One, would prefer to resharpen my Swords with less Frequency. Therefore, I intend to teach our Brother how to cook." That got a reaction. Category:Blog posts